


Maid You Look

by RainbowCosmos



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, I continue to make these bastard men Too Soft, M/M, Not really any spoilers in this one, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, maid outfit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23411497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowCosmos/pseuds/RainbowCosmos
Summary: It’s not uncommon for Elias to lose a bet to Peter. It’s even more common for Peter to set the stakes at something of a… demeaning position.And so that is how Elias found himself where he is now, staring across at Peter, who is sat in Elias’ own chair, while Elias scrubs at his desk with a soft, damp cloth.While wearing a cheap, skimpy maid costume.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Peter Lukas
Comments: 8
Kudos: 175





	Maid You Look

**Author's Note:**

> Hng what up I live for bastard men in skimpy clothing.

It’s not uncommon for Elias to lose a bet to Peter. It’s even more common for Peter to set the stakes at something of a… demeaning position.

And so that is how Elias found himself where he is now, staring across at Peter, who is sat in Elias’ own chair, while Elias scrubs at his desk with a soft, damp cloth.

While wearing a cheap, skimpy maid costume.

Peter has one leg crossed over the other and is blatantly staring down the front of Elias’ dress. The fabric gapes open just a little as it accounts for a chest which Elias does not have. Peter’s gaze is lecherous, and Elias can feel the fabric shift with every move he makes. Every so often, Peter’s breath hitches and Elias knows it’s because he’s caught sight of a small pink nipple peeking out among the black bodice. 

Elias bites his lower lip, and he knows that Peter catches that movement too, he’s staring him up and down incredibly closely. 

Elias is rock hard under his skirt, he loves to be watched like this, he can feel the stroke of Peter’s eyes over him as though they were his hands. If he weren’t bent forward and covered in ruffles, he’s certain the fabric of his skirt would tent for Peter’s watchful gaze.

Peter clears his throat and Elias realises that he’s been scrubbing mindlessly at the same spot for a minute straight.

“I think the desk is clean enough,” Peter says in an authoritative voice that makes Elias want to sneer. So he does, just a little. “Perhaps you should move onto the floor.”

Elias knows exactly what Peter is suggesting, he raises his eyes to meet Peter’s and they hold nothing but an aroused amusement in them. 

So Elias crosses over to the small pile of cleaning supplies with a _click click_ of his sensible black heels against the floor. He grabs a bucket of warm, soapy water and a hand brush and lowers himself onto the hardwood floors. He gets down on all fours, facing away from Peter, so that he can get a good look up Elias’ skirt. 

He knows what Peter is seeing. He parts his legs just a little so that Peter can see his hard cock bob with each rocking motion, pointed up towards his stomach and heavy with his own arousal. He knows Peter can see Elias’ balls where they hang heavily between his legs. And every few seconds, when the bouncing of his skirt moves the ruffles just right, he gets a peek of the soft pink of Elias’ hole, glistening faintly with lube from Elias’ earlier preparation under the harsh office lighting.

Peter is even less patient this time, and Elias can hear him stand from the chair and walk around to lean against the front of the desk, eyes firm as they press against every inch of the skin showing beneath Elias' skirt.

Elias looks back at him over his shoulder and pauses in his movements, he arches his back just a little because he knows it will make Peter growl, and it does.

"I hope you don't expect me to clean that again after you've sat on it." Elias says, voice just a little too breathy for the insolent tone he was aiming for.

Peter is smiling at him hungrily and grabs at the back of Elias’ dress to drag him rudely up from the floor.

"Come now, a good maid shouldn't sass her employer. Perhaps you should beg me for forgiveness and I won't fire you."

Elias snorts at that and Peter's face falls, Elias can tell that what little patience he had is gone. Peter pushes him over the desk, so he is bent forward with his ass in the air. And then Peter's hand is up his skirt, groping at the soft skin of his cheeks.

"Well then I'll have to find another way to punish you, won't I?"

Elias knows what is coming and he bites his lip to hold back any noises when Peter flips his skirt up out of the way, completely exposing Elias to the room. One of Peter's big hands skims lightly over one of Elias' cheeks and that’s the only warning he gets before.

_Slap_

_Slap Slap_

They're not particularly hard, certainly not the hardest Elias has ever received from Peter. There was one evening several months ago where Elias had set Peter up to embarrass himself by tripping over his words at a fancy party. Peter had pulled him into the coat room, bent him over his knee, pulled his trousers down and spanked him raw until he was crying from it. To his credit, Peter didn't actually make him go back out afterwards like he'd initially planned to. They'd slipped off home and Elias had washed the tears from his face before Peter had taken him up against the bathroom sink, careless of the burning painful redness of Elias' rear

Though he didn't seem to want to hurt Elias too badly this time, every collision of his palm against Elias' bare backside has him jolt against the hard wood of his desktop, and bite his lip to hold in an array of unsightly noises.

Peter stops at 22, though Elias doubts he was counting, and leans in to kiss at the red marks. Elias squirms just a little as the harsh beard hairs scratch over his sensitive skin.

"Now, do you think you've learned your lesson?"

Elias knows that Peter wants to hear a demure little _yes sir_ , but they both know that he isn't going to get it. Instead Elias just glances back over his shoulder and nods a little when he meets Peter's eyes. Peter smiles at this, one of his smiles that are almost real.

Peter stands back up to full height and presses down on Elias' back with one hand, keeping him pinned to the tabletop. With the other, he traces a finger around Elias' rim for just the barest teasing second before he slips it in. Elias is relaxed enough from his preparation that this doesn't phase him much, but then Peter inserts another finger, and then a third one, and Elias is once again squirming against the table.

Peter presses a little harder against his back to urge him to keep still as he begins to pump his fingers in and out in a relentless motion. Elias can't help the gasps and groans that fight their way past his lips as Peter fingerfucks him against his own desk. Peter's abuse of his prostate is relentless and Elias can feel himself starting to climb to his peak, and he hopes for one naive second that Peter will let him finish like this.

But then all of Peter's touch is gone, and Elias is muffling his whine as best he can against the desk.

Out of the corner of his eye, Elias watches as Peter grabs a bottle of lube from among the cleaning supplies. When he returns to behind Elias, he can hear the clink of Peter's belt buckle opening.

"You look good like this" Peter tells him with his usual insufferable joviality, and Elias is suddenly reminded that he is bent over his desk with a ruffled miniskirt hiked up to his waist.

The thought makes him moan just a little bit, and he can hear Peter's breath catch as he slicks himself up. And then he can feel the blunt head of Peter's cock lined up behind him, just a moment's warning before it starts to sink into him.

Elias presses his forehead to the table. His husband is not a small man by any means, and this stretch is certainly a familiar one by this point in their relationship. But by the time his hips hit the sore skin of Elias' ass, Elias has to fight the urge to gasp and squirm against the length. It's a fullness that sates something inside Elias that's been hungry since he first put on the maid outfit.

And then Peter is slowly pulling back, gripping at Elias' hips with both hands. And Elias is suddenly aware of the fact that he has nothing to brace himself against on the tabletop. Peter slides back into him easily, holding Elias in place as he does so. Elias moans aloud at this, realising that he is helpless under Peter's control, with no way of bracing himself against each thrust.

And then Peter begins pounding into him.

It's a quick change of pace and it would knock Elias off his feet if he were still upright. Peter fucks into him like a wild beast, and somewhere beyond the toe-curling pleasure building in his gut, Elias can feel the ruffles against his back trembling along with him. Elias isn't even trying to remain quiet now, pressing his flushed cheek into the cool wood while he arches his back as best he can so that every punishing thrust hits _there, right there._

"God," Peter manages to grind out "I should get you in a skirt more often."

Elias groans at that, and clamps down around the hot, hard length inside him. He can hear the waver in Peter's voice and knows that he's close. So Elias reaches down between himself and the desk and takes himself in hand as best he can. There's no room to pump himself, but as Peter's thrusts bounce him forward, he slides through the tight ring of his fingers in the most _delicious_ way.

Elias whines a high pitched noise that he will vehemently deny later as his stands on the very edge of his pleasure, every inch of his body craving the drop, please, _please._

It's not until Peter moans that Elias realises he's been begging out loud. But he doesn't have the time to feel embarrassed because he is _coming_ , hot and hard and filthy over his own desk, smearing it up against his stomach with every little movement.

As the waves of aftershocks crash through him, made more violent by the overstimulation of Peter still rocking against his prostate, Elias groans and squirms as best he can, tightening around Peter in the hopes he can get him to-

And then Peter comes.

Elias gasps to feel it in himself, and he pictures for a moment the visual he'll make standing, dishevelled, in his miniskirt with cum dripping down his thighs.

Peter's forehead _thunks_ heavily against his back as they catch their breath together. When Peter pulls out of him, Elias can, in fact, already feel the spend dripping from him. He takes another moment to steel himself before he stands up and tugs the costume back into place.

Peter is watching him expectantly.

"Well?" He asks.

"Well what?" Elias replies.

"Aren't you going to clean that up?" Peter gestures to the mess of Elias' cum on the tabletop. "Of course you did such a good job of cleaning the desk before, I'm sure you could practically lick it off"

Elias glares at him and gets to work.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading ily <3


End file.
